


Hanging By A Moment

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Strap-Ons, The best wives, Who are doing their best, they're wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Kara has been struggling for days to figure out what she's done to upset Lena.Lena, meanwhile, has been struggling for a month with her own insecurities regarding her pregnancy and the changes she wasn't at all prepared for.When Kara finds out what's been plaguing Lena and driving a wedge between them, she'll do everything in her power to remind Lena just how much she needs her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 763





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> _Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>  Completely incomplete  
> I'll take your invitation  
> You take all of me_  
> 

“Lena, baby, please.” Kara sounded almost desperate as Lena turned away from her and headed towards their closet to find something to sleep in. The desperation only grated harder on Lena’s nerves. 

“Can you please just let me change?” She asked as she turned back around holding pajamas that didn't belong to Kara.

Again. Again, Lena had forgone her nightly ritual of rooting around for one of Kara’s old t-shirts to wear. This had been going on for the better part of a week now, and Kara was desperate. 

“I...yes. Yes. I'll let you change.” Kara sounded equal measures of wounded and frustrated, and Lena felt a tinge of guilt pressing into the back of her mind as her wife slipped out of the bedroom. 

At least she had a moment to think now. A moment alone to look at the swell of her belly once she discarded the day’s clothes and replaced them with the marginally more comfortable ones she'd chosen. Nothing she owned was as comfortable as Kara’s old sweats and ratty t-shirts, but that didn't matter right now. 

Because Lena was mad. 

Furious.

She just couldn't tell if she was upset with Kara...or with herself.

“Baby?” Kara’s voice was a near-whisper near the door to their bedroom. Not inside it, no. Because Kara respected her that much, at least. 

“Babe, do you need anything? The heating pad? A snack? Is there anything I can do?”

“You can come in here so I can hear you properly,” Lena responded shortly. She hated the way those words had sounded coming out of her mouth almost as much as she hated the way her eyes were stinging with as-yet unshed tears. 

Well. Unshed until she saw the look on Kara’s face. Until she saw how lost and worried she looked. 

And that worry only got worse when Lena sniffled quietly and reached as quickly as she could manage to catch a tear before it slipped down her cheek.

Kara rushed over to her immediately to wipe it away and cradle Lena’s face in her hands, and that only made it worse.

Lena knew she'd been awful to Kara. She knew she'd snapped at her more times than was fair. And yet…

“I'm sorry,” Kara whispered as Lena wrapped her hands tightly around her wife’s wrists. 

Of _course_ Kara was the one apologizing. Of course, she was.

“I know I messed up and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I don't know what I did. Please tell me. Please tell me so that I can fix it.” Kara was just glad Lena hadn't pulled away from her.

The last few nights had been...a lot. She was used to taking care of Lena. She'd fussed over her since before she'd even begun to show and now, six months later, it was killing Kara that Lena didn't seem to want that anymore. 

Kara didn't know what to do with herself. 

“Nothing,” Lena whispered as she looked anywhere but at Kara. “Nothing. That's the problem.”

“I don't…” Kara was at a loss as her thumbs stroked lightly at Lena’s cheeks and she shook her head. “I don't understand. I'm sorry.”

“You haven't touched me in a month, Kara, why are you suddenly so keen to now?” 

And there it was. Hanging bitterly in the air between them as Lena finally pushed at Kara’s hands to get them away from her. 

“I touch you all the time, Lena, please. You always lay with me when we watch TV. I hold you while you fall asleep. I...I touch you all the time.” 

Kara was almost ready to cry, herself. But she refused to. She refused to make this about herself when Lena was the one who went to bed with a sore back every night and woke up exhausted when the kicking kept her up far too late. She refused to let this be about herself when Lena was the one carrying their child. 

And then she realized Lena’s cheeks had colored a dark red and her attention had come to rest on the floor between them. 

“You still don't get it, so you? Or are you just trying to avoid the subject?” Lena demanded quietly without looking back up. “I'd rather you just tell me the truth.”

“You meant…” Kara’s frazzled mind slowly put the pieces together. One by one, she finally connected all the dots. “You meant sex.” 

“What else could I have possibly meant?” Lena asked. “Is this what it's going to be like now?” 

“Baby…” Kara was talking almost as though she was dealing with a wounded animal. That wasn't far from the truth, really. “Baby, I...how? How could you think that? You...I've...I’ve tried. At least I think I've tried. When you tell me your back hurts or you have a headache I respect it every time. That's not fair. This isn't fair. Why would you not let me touch you or see you aside from fully clothed and then convince yourself it's because _I_ haven't wanted those things?”

Lena’s expression shifted suddenly from the one of feigned indifference she'd been trying her hardest to maintain. She just looked exhausted. And sad. 

And it was enough to make Kara’s heart feel like it was about to shatter. 

“Why would you?” Lena asked quietly. “I'm not...I don't look anything like I did a few months ago. I don't look like the person you wanted back then or all the years before that.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Kara murmured as she lifted Lena’s chin gently to seek out her eyes. “You look like you are carrying our child, Lena. And it's the sexiest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I've never wanted you more. The last time I was so transfixed...I can't even remember. Maybe when we first met? But I can't keep my eyes off you. I can't stop looking at the color in your cheeks and the way you carry yourself, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good wife lately. That's on me.” 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Lena whispered a little breathlessly as she let her head fall to rest against Kara’s shoulder. “I'm sorry I let this build up so terribly. I'm sorry I was too focused on myself to see you.”

“You deserve to focus on yourself.” Kara murmured into Lena’s hair before she kissed the top of her head. Lena’s hands were stroking up the front of her v-neck and it felt so good. It felt _so_ good for them to be touching right now. “But I need you to let me focus on you, too. Please. It's all I can do right now. Just let me take care of you.” 

Lena’s hands were trailing lower. Her fingertips were tracing the exposed skin of Kara’s hips where her sweats had ridden down to hang a little lower than usual. And Kara was having a difficult time staying focused.

“Let me make it up to you,” Kara whispered, passing the pad of her thumb across Lena’s lips as her own hovered close enough that Lena could feel her breath. “Lena, please. Let me show you.”

It had been a long month for Kara, too. Aside from Lena’s increasingly mysterious agitation with her, well...she just wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to not being with Lena nearly every night. Because that was just how they'd always been. Once they'd come to terms with their feelings for each other, the floodgates had opened. Even marriage hadn't changed that. 

Kara had been a little worried that this was going to be the thing that finally did until right now, and the relief was almost palpable. Especially when Lena nodded and allowed Kara to draw her into a slow, gradually deepening kiss that positively dripped with Kara’s desperation...and no small amount of her own. 

Lena almost stopped Kara when she ran her hands slowly along her sides, but she'd missed that, too. She'd missed Kara touching her there and how reverently she behaved when she did it. 

So Lena let her keep going. She let her draw her sleep shirt over the swell of her stomach and watched as she lowered herself slowly to her knees to look up at her. And there that reverence was. In the achingly soft blue of Kara's eyes and the even softer way her fingertips were trailing along her hips towards her belly. 

Then there was a single kiss just below Lena’s navel as the shirt was lifted. A kiss followed by a breathy sound that had nearly caught in the back of Kara’s throat. “You are so beautiful, Lena. It hurts sometimes how beautiful you are.” 

Those words burned into Lena’s skin like fire. They left reassurance and desperate, urgent need in their wake.

“Show me.” Lena finally breathed once she'd found her voice again. “I need you to show me.” 

A noise akin to a whimper left Kara then, and Lena couldn’t help but thread her fingers into the other woman’s hair and tug at it gently to get her to stand. 

But Kara didn’t stand. She stayed on her knees as she nuzzled Lena’s hip and slowly urged her towards the edge of the bed where Lena sat down, already breathless over the sight of Kara crawling for her. 

Yet, despite the urgency and the undeniable lust coursing through Kara’s veins right then, she slowed the moment Lena was sitting and knelt up between her legs as she carefully lifted the shirt over her head. 

“Fuck, Lena…” She gasped as her hands slid down Lena’s chest to cup her breasts in her palms. 

Lena wasn’t used to hearing Kara use that kind of language. 

It had her throbbing. _Aching_. 

And Kara answered that ache by lowering her face and nuzzling against her breasts - mouthing gently at her nipples. First one, then the other - only to leave them glistening and hard against the cool air of their bedroom. 

Lena’s chest was heaving. Her hips were already lifting to allow Kara to pull her pajama bottoms down her legs with ease. 

The ember of need in Lena blazed into something that threatened to consume her, entirely. But Kara wasn’t giving in yet. She was leaving a trail of kisses along Lena’s inner thighs. Groaning in response to Lena’s grip on her hair. 

And she was looking at the wetness that had gathered between her wife’s legs. Hungrily. 

She was a vision on her knees like this. A vision that made Lena shudder and pull at the hair she was gripping. 

With a final flash of her eyes up towards Lena’s, Kara sank fully into what she wanted most. What they both wanted. 

And the first slow, firm swipe of her tongue felt like burning, liquid velvet as it passed over Lena’s clit. The sharp breath Kara drew in once her nose was pressed into the soft flesh above was almost as heady. 

“You taste so good.” Kara murmured - allowing her hot breath to ghost against Lena’s clit as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s thighs to keep them spread. “Pull my hair, baby. As hard as you need to. It’s fine.” Kara punctuated those words with a single, sucking kiss against Lena’s clit that made her hips jerk. That made her hand tighten to a point that would’ve been excruciating for anyone but Kara. 

But Kara was...well. Kara. And the sensation was dull and solid and pleasant and a wonderful contrast to the soft warmth she was burying her face in. 

Kara didn’t try to make this pretty. She didn’t try to keep it neat. Lena could feel her own wetness against Kara’s face as it moved against her. As her jaw worked and her tongue sought out sensitive, throbbing places that were positively begging for her attention.

And maybe that’s why it was so hot. Maybe the sight of Kara so unhinged and feral for her was just what Lena had needed tonight. 

“Your fingers.” Lena gasped as she nearly scooted close enough to the bed to slip off, though Kara didn’t let her. She used her grip on Lena’s thighs to move her right back to where she’d been before sliding one of her arms free and plunging the full lengths of two of her fingers into the tight, wet heat that awaited them without any hesitation. 

The sounds were almost better than the sights. Lena had always loved that about Kara. The fact that she was so concerned about Lena’s pleasure that nothing would derail her. Not even the loud, wet sounds produced by her fingers pumping relentlessly into her. So fast and so hard that Lena could already feel the spot of wetness beneath herself. 

“Kara don’t stop.” Lena gasped as her thighs began to clench and her hips began to writhe of their own accord. “Don’t s…” 

She didn’t, of course. But her responding moan sent Lena spiraling helplessly over the edge and right into an orgasm so overwhelming that Kara’s fingers were still inside her when she moved quickly to lower her onto her back on the bed. 

Lena was trembling terribly. Exquisitely. And Kara wasn’t faring much better. 

Lena was rarely treated to the experience of hearing Kara out of breath, yet she was panting against Lena’s bare shoulder as her fingers kept working despite how sensitive Lena was. 

And god, Lena didn’t care. At least, not until she felt the firm, rhythmic thrusting of Kara’s hips adding pressure to the back of her hand. 

“Stop,” Lena whispered as she nudged at Kara’s chest. “Wait, wait…” 

Kara withdrew immediately and cursed herself inwardly as she lifted her weight off of Lena and leaned over her on her hands, instead. “I’m sorry.” She whispered breathlessly as her hair hung in her face while she carefully moved off of Lena. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No, no. No, darling, I’m fine.” Lena murmured lazily as she reached over to give the front of Kara’s shirt a sharp tug. “Come here. Come back.” 

Kara nodded and rolled in Lena’s direction, pressing their foreheads together wrapping Lena’s hand in her own. 

As soft and necessary as the moment was, Kara’s hips had reawakened everything that had just been sated, as well as everything that hadn’t. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips before kissing them. “Can you fuck me, darling? I know you can. So well.” 

Lena was almost certain she heard another curse come whispering past Kara’s lips. She was playing into Kara’s little quirks so deftly. Because she was an expert at it. 

And Lena knew Kara needed to feel the way she was making her feel right now. Lena knew she needed to give Kara’s confidence a little kick after their month-long misunderstanding. 

The result was just...a pleasant after-effect. 

Especially the sight of Kara stripping herself down and stepping with just as much skill as she ever had into one of their harnesses near the side of the bed. 

But there was a pause for both of them when Kara climbed back onto the mattress over their duvet. Especially on Lena’s part. Kara noticed it, and slowly lowered herself until she was sitting near the other woman’s side. 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Kara reassured her quietly. “Okay?” 

Lena nodded faintly, but truth be told - she was at a bit of a loss. 

Yes, she wanted this. 

God yes, she did. 

But even having Kara on top of her for such a short while just a moment ago had gotten far too uncomfortable far too quickly. 

“Turn on your side.” Kara’s voice was somehow soft and strong all at once as she lowered herself down to press her lips against Lena’s shoulder. “Like you do when I hold you at night.” 

“Have...have you been looking things up?” Lena asked quietly as she did as Kara asked and felt immediate relief. 

“Yes,” Kara responded easily as she slowly guided Lena so that her shoulders were pressed against her chest. “Of course, I have. Does this feel better?” 

Lena let out a shaky sigh as she let her eyes slip shut when Kara’s arm moved beneath her head so that she would have a place to rest her cheek. 

“Feels wonderful,” Lena admitted and then turned her head to let her lips brush against Kara’s arm and then just stay there. 

Lena would’ve thought she’d been impatient by now. A few months ago, she’d have been saying all sorts of filthy things to egg Kara on, but...but, this was different. This was Kara slowly drawing the blankets over them as she peppered Lena’s shoulders with kisses - no doubt finding various freckles against her pale skin to shower with attention as she often did. This was Kara finally stroking along her stomach under the safe having of blankets, and Lena murmuring her appreciation as a result. 

It was a long time before Lena finally canted her hips back against Kara’s in response to a subtle pressure of hard silicone against her lower back. Much longer than she’d usually have laid there under Kara’s slow, careful attention. 

Kara’s response to that nudge sent a shiver down Lena’s spine. 

“Do you want this?” A question followed by a warm, open-mouthed kiss and the mind-numbing sensation of Kara’s hand slowly riding along the curve of her ass until she was dipping between her thighs to see if she was still wet. 

She absolutely was. 

“Yes.” Even that simple word trembled on its way past Lena’s lips. 

“Press back into me,” Kara responded in a murmur against the nape of Lena’s neck in a way that left no room for argument. In a way that made Lena throb deeply and respond quickly. Immediately. 

Lena arched her back just right. She presented Kara with the perfect angle to guide the tip of the toy into her, and even after the vigorous fingering she’d so recently received it was still a stretch.

A stretch that was exactly what she needed. Just on the edge of too much, as Kara slowly pressed her hips up until they were flush with the soft curve Lena’s ass. 

“That’s it, baby.” Kara husked against the shell of Lena’s ear. “Take it for me.” 

A subtle rock of Kara’s hips followed the molten heat of those words. 

“Good girl. You’re so good.” 

Another thrust. Longer. Deeper. Lena’s hand was scrambling for something to hold onto, and Kara’s own found it just in time for Lena to trap it in a vice-grip. 

It wasn’t all that often Kara talked to her like this. And Lena felt utterly owned by the other woman. Every fiber of herself. Every molecule was singing Kara’s praises as she was both cradled as gently as she ever had been in strong arms, and fucked slowly and thoroughly. 

“Too much?” Kara asked after a particularly sharp thrust seemed to jar a whimper loose from Lena’s lips. 

“Again.” Lena breathed as her lips parted against Kara’s arm so that her teeth could bite down into flesh that would never break. 

The sound Kara let out against her neck - the low, guttural sound that was followed quickly by another snap of strong, steady hips - was _everything_. 

Kara didn’t let up after that. She worked Lena to the very brink and then reached between her legs to bring her over it. It was gentler this time despite the intensity leading up to it. It was more drawn out, thanks to the subtle, lingering movements of Kara’s hips and the whispered praises into her ear. 

Lena was exhausted by the end of it all in all the best ways. Just not so exhausted that she didn’t reach behind herself to press her hand beneath the harness, drawing a sharp - broken sound out of Kara. 

It only took a moment, and Kara was shuddering and gasping behind her - the evidence of her arousal coating Lena’s fingers thoroughly when she drew them back away. 

It was times like these that Lena was most grateful for Kara’s stamina. She didn’t have to move an inch while Kara rid herself of the harness and disappeared to the bathroom and back again with a warm, damp cloth before Lena could even think to ask where she was going. 

It seemed either the self-consciousness that had been plaguing Lena had either left her entirely, or she was just too exhausted to entertain such thoughts - because she found herself enjoying the feeling of Kara helping her get clean. 

And the glass of cool water that followed came just in time. They shared it. At least, once Kara was satisfied Lena had had enough of it, they did. 

Everything had been so good. So shockingly perfect.

But Kara’s favorite part tonight was the ‘after’. 

When, for the first time in far too long, she could curl herself against Lena’s lower half and press her face against her wife’s stomach. 

Lena knew Kara could hear the heartbeat there, even though she couldn’t. 

And she could feel Kara’s smile, even if she couldn’t see it. It was that smile that drew Lena’s hand to Kara’s hair so she could thread her fingers through it lazily when she’d finally caught her breath enough to speak. 

“Kara, I owe you an apology. I’ve been awful to you. I know that I have. I’m sorry.” 

“No,” Kara responded simply, brushing Lena’s belly with her nose before following that gesture with a kiss. “No, you haven’t been awful. We’ll do better. We’ll talk. I’ll try harder to hear you when you don’t have the words. I’ll take care of you. Always, Lena. I just need you to know that I am always going to want you. Always.” 

At some point, Kara had turned her head so she could look up at her wife, and the look of utter adoration in her eyes nearly took Lena’s breath away. It did, actually. For a while, anyway. 

“I always want you, too. I never meant to make you believe otherwise.” 

“But we’re gonna work on that,” Kara argued gently, finally managing to tear herself away from what she’d previously been focused on so that she could wrap them together in the mess they’d made of their blankets. “Right?” 

Lena let out a quiet breath of a laugh when Kara touched the tip of her nose to her own. 

“Right. We’re gonna work on that.”


End file.
